


Crossing the Line

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia wants Finn.  Meanwhile Finn's brain and body are in meltdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> I think Finn is such a cool character. He always seems so comfortable in his own skin and generally just 'sorted'. I wondered if it was just a front and if underneath he is struggling with life just like the rest of us. If you think of a duck - serene on the surface and paddling like mad under the water - that is Finn in this fic'.

Alicia could not pinpoint the exact moment when it happened. When had spending time with Finn graduated from a habit to an addiction?.

They started meeting in bars; backtracked to diners and then bakeries and coffee shops. Now, because the election campaign was in full swing, she daren’t be seen in public with a man other than Peter. So they met in Finn’s apartment. They just talked. They discussed the campaign, her work – always her issues, her problems. Somehow he had become ‘Buttons’ to her ‘Cinderella’; her unofficial therapist. She told him everything. She even told him when she kissed John and Finn laughed so hard he spat out his whiskey. When was it that the line was drawn? They would talk, flirt even, but that was where it stopped. The problem was that the more the line between them became entrenched, the more irresistible his company became. He was a soothing drug and she wanted him.

Finn would never cross that line but if she took the initiative she risked losing everything she had with him, and that scared her into inaction. The situation seemed impossible. She decided she needed to do something. The trick was to give him the message she was interested but not enough to totally humiliate herself and lose him. “Just give him a little bit of encouragement and see what happens” she thought to herself. Just blurring the line between them a fraction.

Alicia dialled his number.

“Where are you?”

“Hospital”. 

“Finn…” She remembered the first time she met him in the hospital and was relieved when he said

“No, it’s OK. I’m just visiting a friend”.

“Are you at home tonight? Do you want to get together?”

“Yeah, come round. I should be there by 8.30. I’ll cook for you”.

“Oh god no - don’t do that!” Her mouth was still burning from the eggs he cooked her the first time she was at his place.

“Oh come on. Live a little. I’ll do steak. Even I can’t mess up steak.”

“Finn, you mess up toast!”

She made a mental note to pick up milk and bread on the way. Finn never had either. The truth was, she didn’t care about what burnt offering he might produce. She just loved being with Finn. Everything was easy with him. He got her and she was starting to get him.

Finn started panicking the moment Alicia got off the phone. It was getting so damned hard to be around her, especially when they were on their own. She unsettled him. He felt like he was bi-polar or something. Part of him just wanted to jump on her as soon as she came in through his door and the other sensible, nice guy, easy going Finn was just happy to spend time with her; to make her laugh or ease her problems. There was a line. No, a force field or a dam between them and he didn’t know how long he could hold it. _“So what do you do? You invite her to your place – just to make it even harder for yourself. Fuck it!”_ he thought. He steeled himself and went to buy steak.

As Finn buzzed her into his building Alicia caught the unmistakeable smell of burning cow flesh! She laughed to herself “Oh Finn – give up already!” As she walked up the stairs she undid just one more button on her shirt – just to blur the line a little. The door was open and she crept in. She loved these brief moments of watching him before he realised she was there. He was standing at the griddle poking at the dead, black thing in the pan and singing along to the radio (a song that seemed to be very apt to him). “I see a bad moon rising. I see trouble on the way….”

He was suddenly aware of her standing in his kitchen. _“Steel”_ – he thought.

“One day you are going to catch me picking my nose or scratching my balls!” He smiled at her. “Hey gorgeous,” he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek.

“Hey yourself. I brought wine”.

“Great”.

Finn’s mind was racing. _“She’s wearing that shirt again. I love that shirt. Shit I can see her bra. Lace. Don’t look there. She’s got three buttons undone – there’s normally only two. I can cope with two – but three? I need a drink. A large one”._

He opened and poured the wine. He handed a glass to Alicia.

“Thanks. How was your day?” she asked. This was probably the last time in the evening she would focus on his issues. She knew it and hated herself a little bit for it.

Finn had been to hell and back that day. He lost a case and he was not used to that. Then his friend (of the same age) called him to say he’d had a heart attack and was in hospital. It had been a bloody awful day and it was just going to get harder now she was here. 

“Peachy” was all that he said. “Dinner’s sort of ready.”

They sat down to eat. “Just pick off the chargrilled bits – it’s OK inside”.

She poked at the black mess on her plate.

“Finn it’s not chargrilled – it’s charcoal! Well at least if I need my stomach pumped that’ll save time!”

“It’s not that bad” he tasted it. “Oh wait it IS that bad!” They both laughed. “OK, well there’s salad”.

Alicia peered into the salad bowl. In amongst the tomato, avocado and cucumber there was something brown and ominous.

“Finn is that lettuce burnt as well?!!” She was giggling, trying desperately not to fall off her seat as she waited for the story. 

He was trying to keep a straight face “Er – well I saw some Chef chargrilling chunks of lettuce on the TV and I thought I’d … um …give it a go”. 

“I can’t believe you actually burned lettuce”.

They both collapsed in helpless laughter and this continued as they tried to eat what was edible from the salad bowl. Each of them was spitting out food and snorting with laughter as they fought over the last bit of tomato.

He admitted defeat and reached for his phone – “Chinese or Thai?”

 

After they had eaten they sat, as they always did, on his ridiculously large sofa. It was way too big for the room but as he said the first time she asked about it “It has – um – sentimental value. I’ve had some great times on that sofa” and winked at her. 

“Ooooo” she had said, shifting awkwardly and wiping down the leather with her sleeve!

They faced one another, crossed legged at each end of the sofa and both with a glass of wine.

These were the hardest times for Finn. She was just within reaching distance. He wanted to make new memories with her on his sofa. Naughty memories! _“Steel”_ , he thought. _“Steel”._

Alicia realised that on these occasions they only tended talk about her problems. He always listened patiently and gave her good advice. Whatever problem she brought to Finn he reframed it and made her see it afresh. He found some ridiculous angle and made her laugh at it. Tonight was different somehow. They traded stories about college; childhood; first loves (Alicia’s idea); the worst thing they’ve ever done; the best thing they’ve ever done; first kisses (Alicia’s idea again, just to get him in the mood)…

Finn’s turn to ask – “Party tricks?”

She laughed, “I dunno. I’ve got nothing, ‘nada’ ”

“I can do this”, he said as he poked his long tongue out and touched the tip of his nose.

She gulped. “That’s impressive and quite handy.” All she was thinking about were the wonderful possibilities of that tongue. He sniggered as if reading her thoughts and the line between them blurred a little.

His mind was in turmoil. He wanted to reach across and pull off her clothes and get really, really busy with his tongue. His thoughts were stopped abruptly by what happened next.

Alicia remembered something she could do – yes that might get him interested. “I can do this!” she said triumphantly as she skilfully removed her bra without taking off her short- sleeved shirt. Finn applauded as she twanged the elastic of her bra and ‘accidently’ launched it at his face. She tried to grab it back.  
“Oh no you don’t. I caught it. It’s mine now!” he laughed.

_“This is dangerous. Fucking hell! Now there’s just the thin material of her shirt between me and her breasts. Oh God. I can see her nipples. Fuck, I’m getting an erection!”_ He quickly got up and smiled sweetly “Coffee?” and the line was firmly drawn again. He dived into the kitchen, leaving Alicia feeling a bit bewildered.

Finn was confused. He didn’t know what to do. He realised he still had Alicia’s bra in his hand. _“Mmmm, it’s still warm”._ He just stared at it, imagining her breasts inside it and out of it. He flung it across the table, angry with himself. _“OK Finley – it’s late. She’ll be gone soon and it will all be fine. Just get her a cab and let her go.”_

He hears Alicia say, “Shit. It’s late, I mean early. I _‘could’_ get a cab. I’ve had too much to drink”. She was waiting for his reply with her fingers crossed.

So what does he do? Yet again he makes things SO much worse for himself and says, “Alicia I’m not putting you in a cab at this time of night. You’ll have to stay”. 

_“Doh! What the hell did you say that for?! Are you some kind of masochist? You were nearly home free”._

“OK” – she agreed readily.

“Come to bed” he said abruptly. She was taken aback by his resolve. He didn’t even raise the option of the couch. Alicia was thinking, _“Was this it? Was it time? Maybe the line is about to get crossed”._ She couldn’t help being a little excited. 

Alicia wasn’t quite so sure about how things were going to go when they got into his bedroom. He rooted around in a drawer and chucked her some boxers and a t-shirt. “There’s a new toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet” he said. In the bathroom she looked at the t -shirt ‘Frankie says Relax’. She couldn’t relax; she was confused. On the one hand she was going to bed with him – but she had no idea if they would be doing anything but sleeping.

Meanwhile Finn was having a minor heart attack. _“ What are you doing - you idiot?! You just couldn’t let her go could you? Now you have to spend the night with her in the same bed and if you do anything you’ll lose her. She’ll run a mile. Just keep your hands to yourself and your body under control. FUCK!!”_

Finn took off his clothes _“Better keep the boxers on”_ and sat up in bed trying to keep cool about the situation he had created - and suck in his stomach. He watched Alicia come out of the bathroom in his clothes. He smiled at her “Cute” he said. She blushed. “Even cuter now.”

Alicia was trying not to stare at his body. The muscular shoulders and chest that he hid so well under his suits were right there in front of her – she couldn’t help herself.

_“Is she checking me out? No can’t be. No way. After all she kissed Johnny – not me. I swear next time I see that guy I’m gonna beat him to a pulp”._

“Which side ?” he asked and then flipped over the quilt to let her in. “OK – sleep well” he said as he turned his back to her. It was abrupt; like she’d been dismissed. Alicia pretty soon realised that nothing was going to happen. She felt like he’d taken all of the breath out of her. Eventually she fell asleep. Line intact.

Finn felt utterly miserable but didn’t know what to do to make it better. Just to make life complete – he needed to pee. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he thought, _“Fuck it – I’m done with you. Are you nuts or something?!”_

When he went back to bed it was warm and cozy because Alicia was next to him. Well that was something good at least. Eventually he fell asleep. Line intact.

When Alicia woke, Finn was still asleep. His body was wrapped around her back and his hand was under the t-shirt holding her left breast. He’d obviously wandered in his sleep! She enjoyed the sensation and tried not to move, but there was another ‘sensation’ happening further down his body. She wriggled and felt his cock hard against her butt and the movement woke him.

“Mmmm” he fondled her breast before he was fully awake. “Shit. Sorry.” He pulled his hand away. 

She giggled “It’s OK. It was kind of nice” trying to come on to him in the most subtle way she knew how.

Before he could register her encouragement he became aware of the rest of his body and his other ‘problem’. “Fuck. Sorry”.

He was too busy mentally telling off his cock to even notice her ‘come on’. He rolled onto his back laughing to himself. _“That’s just great. You decide to show up and complicate everything. Now she will be convinced I am a pervert and head for the door – fast!”_ What had he been thinking? He wasn’t thinking straight – that was the problem. That was the effect she had on him.

“Oh god - this is a nightmare. I need a cold shower!”

Alicia watched him stomp off to the bathroom. Maybe she’d been a bit too subtle? Rubbing herself against his cock was too subtle for him?! This was ridiculous. They were adults. She wanted him. Finn wanted her. What were they avoiding? This had to stop. She was determined.

She heard the shower start up. She peeled off his boxers and t-shirt as she went into the bathroom. She slipped into the shower behind him. She pressed her body against his back and he sighed when he felt her.

He turned “This really is crossing the line - there’s no way back from this”.

“I want this,” she breathed into his ear.

Finn kissed her. It was a long, slow, kiss that woke up every nerve in her body. Still kissing, he ran his hands over her and moved up inside her thighs. She stopped him and he looked disappointed. _“Damn it! She’s changed her mind”_

But she was thinking _“Finn, always giving. Not this time”_.

Alicia kissed his neck, chest and his stomach before she dropped to her knees and dealt with one of his problems for a change.

_“Hallelujah!”_ – actually Finn said that last bit out loud!


End file.
